


Snap, Crackle, Pop

by CeaselessCow2011



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, M/M, Manipulative Elias Bouchard, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: Martin has had enough of Elias tormenting Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Snap, Crackle, Pop

“I’m going to go out for a walk. I think I could use a bit of fresh air. Would you like to come, or…?” Martin trailed off, waiting for Jon’s response. Jon was reading a book they’d never read before.

Jon looked up at him for a brief moment. “No, but thank you for the offer. Tell me if you see anything nice.” Martin nodded.

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Have fun, stay safe.” Jon smiled.

Martin nodded. “I will. You stay safe too, love.” He closed the door.

After a moment of staring at the door, Jon sighed and went back to his book. After all, he couldn’t wait to get back to such a fascinating book.

The minutes quickly turned into a half an hour. A soft knock came from the front door. Jon jumped in surprise, bookmarked his book, and got up. “Must be Martin…” They mumbled to themself as they reached for the door.

Opening that door was the worst mistake Jon’s made in a while, because who showed himself but Elias Bouchard himself. “Hello Jon”, he started, smiling widely. “I’d like to have a word with you.”

Jon froze in place. No. No. There was no way this was happening. It couldn’t. It just… Wasn’t possible, right? There was no way this could actually be happening. Maybe this was just a figment of Jon’s imagination. After all, he’s been known to see things that aren’t there before, maybe this is one of those times! He shut the door, almost slamming it.

Another knock came at the door, this time louder. “If you’re not Martin, you’re not welcome here!” Jon managed. 

Elias opened the door himself. “That’s really too bad, Archivist.” He came inside, and Jon backed up. “What are you doing here-”

“You should know why I’m here.” He said nonchalantly. “I needed to talk to you.”

“What about, exactly.” The words that came out of Jon’s mouth didn’t feel like his own. They had a certain bite to them, a certain venom they couldn’t quite place.

“Oh, you know”, Elias said oh so casually. “Just some catching up.” He looked around the room and picked up a mug. It was a simple white mug. “This reminds me, Archivist… Didn’t your grandmother always like the simplistic things?”

Jon froze again. How dare he bring her up. 

“Then again, how would you know? It’s not like you actually talked to her. Especially before she passed. Tsk tsk tsk. Such a shame, really. You could’ve had a closer relationship with her, but you ruined it by being so terribly annoying.”

“I-I-” Jon shook. He felt his breath become shallow and quick. 

“Oh come now. Don’t try making excuses. You know that won’t work.” Elias interrupted. “You know you’ve always been too difficult to handle. From an annoying child, to an annoying teenager, and even to an annoying adult. All your life, that’s all you’ve been. I wouldn’t be surprised if Martin sees it too, but is just too scared to tell you himself.”

Jon’s legs gave out. Suddenly, they were on the ground, rocking back and forth. “No, no, you’re wrong, Martin wouldn’t-”

“Oh, but wouldn’t he? Besides, who knows, maybe he’s left for good. Maybe he’s gone forever and it’s all your fault, just like everything else.”

Tears streamed down Jon’s face as he shook and rocked back and forth. His vision started going in and out, unable to focus. Everything seemed so far away. So distant. Cold, even. Would Martin really leave Jon like this? Would he really? Maybe he would… Maybe Elias was right, maybe it was too late, maybe Jon really was just unlovable and annoying.

“What the fuck is happening here?!” A booming voice broke through the sea of thoughts flowing around Jon. He looked up. It wasn’t any use, though. They couldn’t see. They couldn’t recognize anything going on. Maybe this was all just a big, weird, blurry nightmare. They would wake up, cuddled into Martin. It would be nice and peaceful.

But this wasn’t a dream. Sure, Jon couldn’t recognize it as reality, but no matter. Martin had entered the house. “Why hello there, Martin, I wasn’t sure you’d make it.” Elias had a smug grin on his face. 

“Make it to what.” Martin asked through grit teeth.

“To see The Archivist in all his pathetic, weak, dumb so called ‘glory’.”

Martin scoffed. “You’re the dumb one here, thinking you can just push Jon around like that.”

Elias seemed so deeply offended by Martin’s words. “Martin! How dare you!”

“Oh, I dare.” Martin looked from Elias to a now passed out Jon, then back at Elias, who was now laughing. 

“What did you do to him?”

“Oh, as if you need to know.” Elias was calm. Way too calm.

Martin grabbed Elias by the shirt collar and tugged. “I have the right to know what you, a horrible monster, did to my Jon. The least I deserve is an answer.”

Smugly, Elias scoffed. “I’m not going to give you an answer.”

Martin growled at this.

“What are you going to do about it? Be pathetic, just like your oh so loyal Archivist?”

“Going to do this!” Martin punched Elias in the face with his free hand. He did this several more times, each punch harder than the last. He successfully made Elias’ nose broken and bloody, along with the rest of his face. Martin then grabbed Elias by the throat and tackled him to the ground. He kicked into Elias’ stomach. “You do not have the right to cause my Jon harm, you awful, sick, twisted bastard!”

A small groan interrupted Martin. It was a groan that was distinctly _Jon_. Martin stopped beating Elias immediately and looked to Jon. “Jon?”

Jon groaned, his face still wet with tears. “Martin…” He mumbled, trying to sit up. He opened his eyes to see Martin on top of an unconscious, bruised and bloody Elias. ”Take him away…” He mumbled, yawning.

“Right. On it.” Martin dragged Elias out of the house as far and as fast as he could before spitting on the man’s face. He stomped on Elias’ stomach once more before rushing back into the house. After coming back in, he locked the door and rushed to Jon’s side. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you too hurt?”

Jon made grabby hands to Martin, who picked up the small man and brought him to the couch. Jon clung to Martin close and as tight as he could. They cuddled into him, remembering what had happened. They trembled slightly, which Martin wouldn’t have been able to notice if he hadn’t been extremely alert this whole time.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Jon paused and looked up to him. “Martin… Do you still love me?”

Without hesitation, Martin nodded. “Of course I do! I always have and I always will. I promise.” He kissed Jon’s hand gently.

Jon looked into Martin’s eyes. They didn’t know if they were looking for any signs of faltering, or if he simply just wanted to gaze into his partner’s eyes, but alas, he stared into Martin’s eyes for several moments before melting into him. He trusted Martin not to lie to him. “I love you.”


End file.
